Su hermanita
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Siempre se le teme al hermano de tu novia, pero si ese chico es tu mejor amigo? –¿Que le voy a decir Emmett? ¡Hey Edward! ¿Adivina qué? estado metiéndole mano a tu hermana por tres meses!


_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, ella solo me los presta para desestresarme despues de una ardua semana de examenes :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Su hermanita<strong>

Estoy oficial y completamente jodido. Le prometí a Nessie decirle a Edward que estamos saliendo. ¿Pero como? ¡En cuanto sepa que he estado metiéndole mano a su hermanita me va a mandar al hospital de un golpe! Puede que no sea tan musculo como yo, pero tiene una extraña habilidad para anticipar los movimientos de sus oponentes. Las pocas veces que lo he visto pelear noquea a los pobres tipos a una velocidad aterradora. Creo que tener de hermano a Emmett le ayudo un poco, con semejante mastodonte como hermano... O aprendes a pelear o no sobrevives.

Llegue al instituto alrededor de las siete de la mañana, no tenia clase hasta la siguiente hora, sin embargo Nessie sí. Le rogaría por algo más de tiempo para decirle a su hermano. Camine su salón esperanzado de que su profesor aun no hubiese llegado para poder hablar con ella.

Divisé su rizada melena cobriza en el pasillo, parecía buscar algo dentro de su casillero.

–¡Nessie! –le llamé

Ella alzo su cabeza y sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontráron con los míos. Sus rojos labios se alzaron en una sonrisa y corrió a mis brazos.

–¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – me pregunto sonriendo

–Ness, cariño, amor, hermosa, muñequita, solecito...

–no – me interrumpió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –sé lo que intentas Jacob Black y llámame como me llames no lo conseguirás.

–pero Nessie, amorcito, yo...

–¡Ness! –Grito una voz aterradoramente familiar a la distancia

Me encogí horrorizado, sentí como los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaban y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

–Nessie –dijo Edward ahora a mi lado –dejaste tu libro de trigonometría en la mesa de la cocina.

Él le tendió su libro a Ness y mi hermosa novia le agradeció colgándose de su cuello y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Edward era el menor de todos sus hermanos, bueno por dos minutos. Él y Nessie eran mellizos, ambos tenían diecisiete, eran de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo ondulado. Tenían dos hermanos más, Alice de dieciocho que es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Bella que tiene la misma edad que ella y Emmett de diecinueve la masa musculosa de la cual les hable antes. Ellos junto con los mellizos Hale; Jasper que es novio de Alice y Rose que es la novia de Emmett, ambos de diecinueve años.

Éramos inseparables, aunque debo confesar que mi mejor amigo siempre fue Edward arriba de Em y Jazz. Desde niños fuimos uña y mugre, fuimos siempre a los mismos colegios y por ser de la misma edad al mismo año. Era lógico que nuestros lazos fueran más fuertes. El me defendía y yo a él, compartimos todo, desde nuestros más oscuros secretos hasta nuestras ilusiones más fantasiosas. A los catorce años el me confesó que estaba enamorado de Bella, yo me sorprendí, y le dije que hablara con ella, pero el se negó alegando que Bella solo se reiría de el por ser más pequeño que ella. Luego se le pasó, y a los quince anduvo con una niña muy linda llamada Tanya, duraron casi un año pero cortaron porque era muy celosa la chica. Después de ella anduvo unos seis meses con una chica llamada Ángela. Nunca me dijo la razón por la cual se separaron, solo me dijo que ambos acordaron que actuaban más como amigos que como pareja, aunque yo creo que algo más hubo ahí, porque al poco tiempo Ángela estaba con un tal Ben. Aunque debo decir que a Ed no le molesto nada, es muy amigo de ambos.

Yo en cambio tuve muchas chicas que pasaron por... Bueno en realidad no puedo decir cama porque solo me acosté con dos. Bueno tres, o tal vez cuatro, la verdad no recuerdo bien es noche estaba muy ebrio...El caso es que yo era el amigo mujeriego. O si yo el galán y Edward el romántico (creo que aun es virgen, algo que me causa mucha gracia), nuca me imagine que algo así sucedería. Nunca me acerque demasiado a Reneesme, cuando chico me parecía aburrida, pero cuando fue creciendo empezó a ser objeto de mi deseo. ¡Pero era intocable! Es la melliza de mi mejor amigo y sabía perfectamente que esa chica por nada del mundo podría ser revolcón de una noche. Intente alejarla de mi mente, lo juro. Pero una noche en la que me quede en la casa de los Cullen no pude dormir, cuando baje a comer algo, ella estaba sentada frente al televisor, el sueño la había vencido y dormía sobre su brazo. Parecía un ángel, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, tan pacifica. Un ruido fuerte en la película que estaban pasando perturbo su sueño, por alguna extraña razón no quise que me viera y corrí al piso superior en caso de que despertara. A partir de ahí comencé a observarla en secreto.

Un día en el que Edward salió por alguna razón, ella me descubrió espiándola desde el árbol que había afuera de su ventana mientras se cambiaba después de bañarse, una esponjosa toalla blanca cubría su hermoso cuerpo. La vi sacar la pijama de su armario y acomodarla en su cama. Me emocione al darme cuenta de que no había sacado ropa interior. Comencé a inclinarme sobre la rama en la que estaba para ver mejor. La vi cepillarse su largo y sedoso cabello color cobre sentada aun en toalla sobre la cama. Se volvió a parar y dejo caer la toalla. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. La visión de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo me dejo completamente aturdido, tanto que me olvide de donde estaba.

De pronto me sentí volando por los aires antes de caer con un ruido sordo el pasto. Caí sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me golpee la cabeza. Pero a decir verdad no tenía conciencia sobre mí, no sentí dolor, seguía aturdido por la visión más maravillosa que pude haber visto en toda mi vida. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, no fue consciente de mi cuerpo hasta que una hermosa voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

–¡Jake! –gritó Nessie alarmada por verme tirado en el suelo –¿estás bien?

Me ayudo a incorporarme, ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta del tremendo dolor que sentía en el hombro. Y que me comenzaba a salir un chichón en la cabeza. Deje escapar un gemido de dolor y vi brillar la preocupación en esos hermosos orbes verdes. Me llevo al hospital, Carlisle me atendió, la versión que Ness contó fue que me caí de la moto en la curva de su casa cuando iba a buscar a Edward pero como él no estaba ella me trajo. Ella también me llevo a mi casa, ambos callados dentro de su auto. No me atrevía a hablar, ¿Qué le decía a la chica de mis sueños de regreso del hospital después de haberme descubierto espiándola? Hablarle del clima estaba descartado de antemano.

–¿Hace calor no? –no pude evitar preguntar

¡Mierda! Nessie enarco una ceja irónica mientras se estacionaba enfrente de su casa. Me miró divertida y luego posó su mirada afuera de la ventana. La lluvia caía. ¡Demonios! Estoy idiota. Se metió a la cochera y salió de su auto. Antes de cerrar la puerta se volteo e inclinándose pícaramente, dejándome ver su escote, me guiño el ojo.

–Creo que yo te debería preguntar eso a ti ¿no Jake? –dijo sensual –¿Te dolió mucho cuando te caíste de la rama que hay justo enfrente de mi habitación?

Su musical risa resonó en mis tímpanos mientras me quedaba aturdido en mi lugar sin poder moverme. Mis ojos se perdieron en el canalillo de sus pechos. Nessie se levanto y se metió a su casa moviendo sus caderas sensualmente. Caí. La bruja lanzó su encanto sobre mí y caí. Me sedujo. Desde ese día somos novios. Han pasado ya tres meses.

Sin embargo a petición mía no le habíamos dicho nada a su hermano. Nessie cada vez me reprochaba más ese hecho. Ellos jamás y por ningún motivo se guardaban un secreto. Es más estoy segurísimo que se preferirían el uno al otro que mi amistad o mi amor.

–Jacob, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

–¿Eh? –balbucee nervioso –Este, sí, claro que estoy bien… eh tengo que ir a… buscar a Bella, si eso

Me voltee incapaz de mirarlo a la cara y me fue sin despedir.

–¡Pero Bella aun no llega! –escuché a Edward gritarme

¡Mierda! Camine por toda la escuela sin atreverme a parar el paso ni un segundo. Aun tenía una hora libre antes de mi primera clase, y Edward también, no quería encontrármelo en ningún lugar. Camine, camine y camine. Creo que le di unas diez vueltas a todo el instituto. Estaba nervioso. Si no le decía a su hermano Nessie rompería conmigo. Pero si le decía quien rompería algo seria Edward, y no precisamente nuestra amistad, sino mi cara.

El sonido de mi celular de pronto sonó haciéndome saltar de la impresión. Estaba muy, muy nervioso. Al intentar sacarlo de mi bolsillo mis manos temblorosas y sudadas me impedían tal labor. La música seguía sonando y yo sin poder agarrar el maldito celular. Perdí la paciencia y lo saque bruscamente, rasgando la costura de mi pantalón en el proceso. Lo saque con tanta fuerza que el celular se resbalo por mis sudorosas manos y fue a parar en el suelo, enlodándose y saliéndose la batería. Maldije. Me agache y recogí todo. Lo limpie con mi camisa y lo arme de nuevo. Al prenderlo la misma melodía comenzó a sonar avisándome que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Nota mental: cambiarle el tono de mensaje por uno menos duradero.

**Ya te lo dije Jacob Black, si no le dices a mi hermano hoy lo nuestro se acabo**

**Con amor**

**Nessie**

Eso rezaba el mensaje. Con amor, si claro. Bufé. Mire el celular una vez más, solo para darme cuenta de la hora. ¡Mi clase empezaba en cinco minutos! Me sobresalte y corrí hacia mi aula. Tenía biología en el laboratorio con Edward. Pero al llegar a mi lugar me sorprendió no ver ni al profesor ni a él, normalmente llegaban temprano. En cambio había alguien ahí que se supone no debería de estar.

–¿Qué haces aquí Emmett? –pregunte al verlo sentado en mi lugar

El me dedico una sonrisa, marcándosele los hoyuelos.

–¿A caso me estas corriendo Blackie? –dijo divertido– Tengo que entregarle un trabajo al maestro, y no tengo clase con él hoy

–Ah está bien entonces pero… ¿¡Me harías el enorme favor de mover tu tracero de mi silla animal! –grité

El saltó sobresaltado y me miro extrañado. De pronto la comprensión llegó a su rostro y en este se volvió a ver su sonrisa, mas enorme que antes. Se estiro en mi silla y subió las piernas a la mesa.

–¿No le has dicho a Eddie cierto? –se burló

–No –respondí apenado

–No es tan difícil –dijo él –si lo que te preocupa es decirle al hermano no tienes por qué temerle tanto, ya me lo dijiste a mí al fin y al cabo

Me estremecí al recordar como Emmett nos había descubierto. Solo digamos que nos encontró en una situación un poco comprometedora en el cuarto de Nessie. Él de inmediato le gritó a Alice y a sus padres. Todos subieron corriendo mientras él se partía de la risa. Aun me da pánico ver al doctor Cullen desde entonces. Ya no me permitía llamarle Carlisle. Por suerte Edward no estaba, de nuevo había salido a no sé dónde. Sin no estaba seguro que no estaría aquí ahora.

–Aun no puedo creer como reaccionaste –murmuré

–Solo pensé en que te iba a hacer Edward cuando se enterara –se burló él –se que no le harás daño a Nessie, esta por demás decir que no volverías a ver la luz del sol si le hicieras daño, pero mi trabajo es celar a Alice, a Eddie le toca Ness.

–No sabes el apoyo que me das –dije irónico

–¡Oh vamos Jake! –exclamó –no es tan difícil solo díselo y punto

–¿Estás loco? –exclamé alterándome y dejando salir todo el nerviosismo que había estado carcomiéndome las entrañas –¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡No le puedo decir algo como eso así como así! ¡Me rompería la cara por tocarle un pelo a su hermanita! ¡Soy el amigo mujeriego! ¿Lo olvidas?

–¡Oh si! –respondió Em –Te matará y bailara sobre tu tumba

–¡No te burles pedazo de idiota! –le amenace –ya me hubiera gustado verte diciéndole a Jasper que salías con Rose

–Fue muy fácil –dijo sonriendo –el ya salía con Alice, todo lo que tuve que decirle fue que amaba a su hermana antes de pedirle una cita a Rose, ya está, todo solucionado

–¡Ojala que eso sirviera para mí! –gemí

–Podrías intentarlo

–¡Oh si claro! –dije ahora elevando la voz –Voy a llegar a decirle. "¡Hey Edward! ¿Qué crees? Le he estado metiendo mano a tu hermanita desde hace tres meses, eres el único que no lo sabe, a propósito, ¿sabes porque ya no entro a tu casa cuando esta tu padre? Porque Emmett nos encontró teniendo sexo en el tocador del cuarto de ella y le hablo a todos, entre ellos tu papá." No seas infantil. ¿Qué crees que me diría?

–Probablemente te diría que no importa –dijo una voz aterradoramente familiar a mis espaldas

Me voltee lentamente con los puños apretados, la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Abrí uno solo para ver a Edward sonriéndome burlón. Detrás de mí escuchaba como su hermano apenas contenía la risa. ¡Solo yo soy tan idiota como para no decirle desde el principio! Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que me daría. Sin embargo este no ocurrió y Edward solo se rio de mí. Luego caí en cuenta de lo que me había dicho antes.

–¿Qué no importa? –repetí perplejo –¿No te importa que le haya estado metiendo mano a tu hermanita desde hace un año?

–No –contestó él tranquilo –Se que no le harás daño

–¿Porqué?

–¿Porqué no le harás daño?

–¡No! –respondí –¿Por qué no te importa?

–No es que no me importe –respondió él –en primer lugar ya lo sabía, no son muy discretos; lo que sucede es que se vería muy hipócrita de mi parte reclamarte por meterle mano a mi hermanita cuando yo he hecho lo mismo con tu hermana mayor desde hace un año

Eso lo sentí como un balde de agua fría. Escuche como Emmett soltaba la carcajada que había estado conteniendo. De repente me maree. Lo último que vi antes de desmallarme fue la cara de mi "mejor amigo" con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Edward y Bella! ¡Y en mis narices! ¡No puede ser!

* * *

><p>hahaha ¿les gustó?<p>

Tal vez esta mal que yo lo diga, pero a mi me encantó. Queria hacer un fic de estos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se supone que este seria el shot de frebrero, pero preferí publicarlo de una vez y subir un mini fic cursi de san valentín en febrero.

Gracias a quienes votaron por mí en el SNL Contest. Ahora estoy participando en otro con mi PRIMER LEMMON o si! se llama A LAS SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE. Si lo quieren leer metanse a mi perfil :)

espero que les gustara este shot, se los escribi con todo mi corazon hehehe

¿me regalan un review? (ojitos de Alice)

Ya saben que no me importa lo cotro que sea, simepre y cuando me entere de que estan ahí esas maravillosas personas que me leen y que hacen que crea que en mi cabeza hay cosas que valen la pena.

Las quiero

Nos leemos

besitos

*Bliss*


End file.
